I'm no Killer
by wrenthewriter
Summary: Lily is no Killer, right? **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING** Please read and review!


**A/N**

**This idea just kind of came to me as i was getting ready for bed, so i'm sorry if the writing seems a little rushed. :p**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**xx**

**Wren**

* * *

><p>James Potter and Lily Evans, Head boy and girl, dating for four months, were the last Hogwarts students to leave Hogsmeade on a Sunday afternoon in the middle of March. As Heads, it was there duty to make sure that all the students had returned safely to the castle before returning themselves. They had just finished checking the Three Broomsticks for kids, and finding the pub strangely devoid from anyone, they started making their way back to Hogwarts. They trudged through the snow, the weather that day being very calm and cool for mid March, but for some reason Lily had been on edge.<p>

"Don't you feel that something isn't right?" Lily finally spluttered out as they neared the edge of Hogsmeade.

"What do you mean love?" James question, concern knit into his brow.

"I don't know." Lily stated, stopping in her tracks. How could she explain this feeling to James? "Its just that the whole village is too quite. I mean, the Three Broomsticks was totally empty. Not even the wind is blowing. Something is just- _off_."

James pondered this for a moment, and then opened his mouth to respond, but before he could speak a shrill scream interrupted him. Both of them turned around immediately to find the source of the sound, and they soon traced it to a young woman who was running across the village square.

"Death eaters!" The woman screamed at them. "Save yourselves-" The woman was cut off as a flash of green hit her, and then in an instance she crumpled to the ground, dead.

Lily was frozen in her spot, not able to comprehend what had just happened. James on the other hand, was quick to think, and grabbed Lily's hand pulling her towards Hogwarts.

"Lily, we have to go. Now!" He whispered urgently in her ear, and she understood enough to oblige and start running with him. They ran towards the castle as fast as they could, the sky darkening with every step they took, but it wasn't enough. About ten meters from the Hogwarts gates something caused James to stop, Lily ramming into him from behind. She looked up confused but the breath was knocked out of her body when she saw what had stopped him. Standing in front of them was a Death Eater.

"Well, well, well. What have we got ourselves here?" The Death Eater rasped, and from his voice she could tell he was male. The Death Eater took a step closer, twirling his wand in his hand, and peered at them curiously from behind his mask. "Is that the Potter boy? Oh, and his mudblood lover."

James hissed at the term, and made to take out his wand, but the Death Eater just laughed.

"Don't even bother, Potter boy. No one is here to save you this time." The Death Eater taunted, pointing his wand at Lily. "CRUCIO!"

James' eyes widened with terror as he realized what had just happened, and he leaped in front of Lily, the curse hitting him instead. As soon as the curse hit him, James fell to the floor, writhing in pain. Lily stared at him, paralyzed for a moment, watching him roll on the ground, screaming in agony. She couldn't move, she couldn't breath, but the cackle of the Death Eater brought her out of her daze. She took a step away from James, and pulled out her wand.

"Oh, is the mudblood trying to protect herself now?" The Death Eater sneered. "I fear you'll have the same fate as your precious Potter, pretty girl. CRUCIO!"

But Lily was ready for the curse and dodged it with ease.

"Oh, a tricky one I've got here I see." He laughed, preparing himself for his next blow. "Lets try something a bit different. AVAD-"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Lily screamed at the top of her lungs, startling the Death Eater so that he couldn't finish his own curse. The jet of green light hit the Death Eater square in the chest, and like the woman, the Death Eater crumpled to the ground lifeless. For a moment Lily was shocked. Did she just- No, she couldn't. Did she just kill someone? James' groans brought her out of her thoughts and back to reality. She hurried over to his side, pressing a hand to his forehead. He was hot and sweaty. This could not be good.

"James," she said to him, and he groaned in response, his eyes fluttering closed. "James, everything is fine. I'll get you to the castle in no time, I promise." Tears flowed down her face as she used her last strength to somehow pick up the now unconscious James.

Lily didn't remember exactly how she got back to the castle, but before she knew it she was standing in front of the front doors, a worried Remus who had been waiting for them running her way.

"Lily!"

Lily awoke in the hospital wing, the warm rays of the sun tickling her cheek. For a second she was confused to how she got there, but then it all returned. Hogsmeade. The Woman. The Death Eaters. How she had killed someone. James. _James_!

"James!" Lily cried out, sitting straight up in her cot.

"Lily your awake!" an ecstatic Sirius answered her. Soon Remus, Sirius, and her best friend Alice Prewett were by her bedside.

"Where is James?" Lily asked again. Actually she more of demanded.

"Don't worry Lily, he's right there." Remus assured her, pointing to the cot to her right. Just as he said, there was James, sleeping peacefully.

"How- How long was I out?" Lily questioned.

"Only one night Lily, don't worry." Alice said, her eyes filled with joy to see that her friend was ok. "Lily, what happened?"

"Yes, Ms. Evans. What exactly did happen to you and Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore questioned from the open doorway of the hospital wing. Lily was startled; she hadn't realized that he was there. Dumbledore entered the room, Professor McGonagall at his tail.

"I- Um-" Lily began, but her voice faltered. Finally she found the confidence to keep on going. "Well James and I were just making sure that all the other student had left Hogsmeade, but as we were heading towards the castle we heard a scream. When we turned around there was a lady running towards us, and she tried to warn us of something, but before she could the killing curse hit her. Then James and I started running, but right before we could enter the Hogwarts grounds a Death Eater stopped us, and he Crucioed James, and he was about to kill me. And then-"

Lily couldn't continue anymore, she was crying to hard.

"And then what Ms. Evans?" Dumbledore asked softly.

"And then I killed him." Lily sobbed. "I'm not a killer! I didn't mean to! I'm so sorry; I'm a horrible human being. But, he was torturing James, and he was about to kill me, and it was the only thing I could think of doing and-"

"Its ok Ms. Evans." Dumbledore said in a soothing tone. "You did nothing wrong. We will talk more about this after you have fully recovered. For now, why don't we all leave Ms. Evans to rest a little?" The rest just nodded and filed out of the room silently, each meeting Lily with sympathetic eyes.

Lily lay back down on her cot, and closed her eyes, uneasy sleep soon settling over her.

She awoke in the middle of the night, sweating, from nightmares of green flashing lights, death eaters, and a dying James. She quickly looked over at James, who was still sleeping peacefully on his bed, and let out a sigh of relief. Then she burst into tears.

Lily had killed someone. An actual someone, with flesh and blood. The thought itself almost drove Lily insane, and she sobbed uncontrollably.

"Lily?" a soft voice said.

She cried harder.

"Lily!" The voice called out to her another time, and this time Lily looked up and saw James sitting on his bed.

"I'm so sorry James. I never meant to hurt anyone. But he was torturing you, and he was going to kill you and me, and I just couldn't do nothing, and-"

"Hush." James soothed her, smoothing back her hair and sitting next to her on the cot. "Hush love, you did nothing wrong."

"But I killed him!" Lily wailed. "I killed someone! Even if it's a Death Eater, I still_ killed_ them! All the books say that when you murder someone, your soul tears a little, and I can't-"

"Lily! You did not murder anyone!" James spoke to her, looking into her tear filled emerald eyes. "You did not murder anyone Lils. What you did was heroic; you saved a life. You saved my life! And for all we know, you saved that Death Eaters life too. He was going to die anyways, most likely by the hands of an Auror or the torture of Voldemort, but you made his death short and sweet. You gave him what he deserved, and I'm sure that wherever he is now, he is thanking you profoundly for freeing him from the services of Voldemort. Even if that wasn't the case, what you did was self defense not murder. Don't worry, I'm sure your soul is whole and beautiful just like you, because you did not murder anyone yesterday, you actually saved two lives."

"Do you- Do you really think so?" Lily sniffed, rubbing her eyes.

"I wouldn't say it if it weren't true." James assured her, bringing her into a tight embrace. Lily cried a little more into his shirt, but soon the tears stopped, and she relaxed a little. Pulling away, Lily looked up at James.

"Thank you James." She whispered, snuggling into his chest.  
>"I love you."<p>

"I love you too, my Lily flower."

* * *

><p><strong>This is probably the longest work i've written yet...but i'm fairly pleased with how it turned out.<strong>

**What did you guys think?**

**Please review! Reviews mean new stories!**

**xx**

**Wremn**


End file.
